


Es Una Estupidez

by bindobud



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindobud/pseuds/bindobud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taz reads The Fault In Our Stars and is understandably affected by this, Up is there to comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Una Estupidez

Even back when they first met, Up knew that Taz liked to keep to herself. She was quiet and introspective, and only really came out of her shell after her first few missions as a Starship Ranger. But when their team got sent on expeditions, years after the Robot War, Up discovered a side of Taz he’d never seen before.

It was dark and quiet in their simulated living room, the lighting dimmed to prepare them for sleep, and Taz and Up were the only ones left in the ‘house’. The rest of their team usually used this time to do their own thing, mostly related to their specific interests and positions – for example, the science officer would leave to check her experiments, and a few of the soldiers used the evenings to cram in a few more hours at the gym before they went to bed. Up had decided to stay in tonight, maybe watch a few videos or read a book or something. Spending most of his time with his team, he found he often needed to take breaks and have time to himself to keep himself sane and grounded. Taz always went to bed fairly early in the night, and was up and ready for the day before many of the team even reached the breakfast table.

Tonight, however, Up was startled when Taz walked out of her room and past him to the tissue box on the table, sniffling quietly all the way. She pulled one tissue from the box, paused, then picked up the entire box and shuffled over to sit next to Up on the sofa. He had never seen her like this before; quite apart from her emotional distress, she was wearing a white singlet that was a size or two too big for her, and bright flannel pajama pants. She wasn’t armed like usual, she wasn’t wearing her dog tags or heavy boots, and she had removed her bandanna and let her hair get ruffled or pushed down in places.

“Taz? Is… is something wrong?” Up whispered to her, trying to maintain the quiet in the room and not scare Taz off. His worried face looked down at Taz as she slowly leaned over to one side and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

_“Es una estupidez. Si te lo digo, te crees que soy estúpido…”_ Taz muttered, sniffling again and bringing one of the tissues to her face in an effort to wipe away the tears. Luckily, Up had been around her for long enough to pick up a little Spanish, and was able to figure out what she was saying after a few seconds.

“No, I’m sure it isn’t stupid! What is it that’s upset you?” He put his arm around her shoulder, reaching for tissue box and handing her another tissue.

“It’s this book, Up. This damn book.” Taz pushed her face into Up’s shoulder, muffling her words. “Hazel is dying and Augustus is in love with her, and then they’re in Amsterdam and… and…” She burst into tears again, shaking against up while he rubbed her back.

“There there, it’s gonna be okay,” Up comforted, following that with a string of quiet whispers, less meant to be heard and more to reassure her. Soon, Taz had stopped crying and was trying to focus on calming down, breathing deeply and occasionally breaking the silence in the room with a hiccup.

They fell asleep like that, with Taz curled against Up’s side and his arms around her, protecting her. When Up woke, there was a blanket draped over the two of them (a welcome gift that none of the team would admit to), and Taz had one arm thrown over his waist. It took some shuffling, but he managed to get out from under her without waking her up, and he left the room as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him with a small click.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anybody was wondering, that one line in Spanish means "It's stupid. If I tell you, you'll think I'm stupid..."


End file.
